Miracles Don't Happen
by Jade19
Summary: Draco/Ginny; When Draco gets sick who unknowingly comes to his aid? I know this is bad - but I'll revise it someday ^_~


I'm Joycelene turned Mystic Rose. Don't be surprised, I'd changed the layout and bulldoze my house 10 times in one month if I felt like it. Of course, I'm referring to 'The Sims: Livin' Large' (which doesn't belong to me). I did that, btw. The 10 times bulldozing thing… only it was in 2 weeks.  
  
Wow, this is one helluva fic. I've decided not to actually END it, but for you to think about what would happen. For all you know, I want this to be happy and have him be cured. Beats me… I want this to be long! So this is going to have 3 parts to it, ok? Chapter 1 will be in Draco's POV, Chapter 2 will be in Ginny's POV, and Chapter 3 will be in MY POV ^_~. Chapter 3 seems to be a blur (it isn't the shortest chapter, that's the Epilogue), so it'll be kind of short. Sorry!!!  
  
OK, Ginny may seem a bit OOC after awhile, but I believe that she has a lot of pent up emotion. Having older siblings is definitely not easily… I only have one, and I'm insane, he he he! Draco's OOC (slightly) but hey, he's a lustful teenager, you know! Even if Ginny's a Weasley, I still think he'd want her, regardless of her heritage. Sort of. Heh heh, Lucius is also a bit OOC, but I figure he'd be vengeful and tempered easily. Don't mind me, that's my regular opinion of the guy. Sorry if it seems really bad at the end, I ran out of ideas to finally 'revel all about Daddy' to the kid. So don't be pissed or anything if it's crappy. Really crappy.  
  
Disclaimer- The one sentence that inspired me to do this is not mine, but I cannot say who it belongs to. ::Men in white walk in, capturing poor Mystic Rose:: Hey… hey, lemme go! ::Guy closest to her says 'Nope, you forgot one important thing…' stops for phony dramatic music:: Hey, I was about to get to that! ::I'm cut off by the second guy shouting 'THE DISCLAIMER!' … in my ear:: OWWW! I'M GONNA GO DEAF YOU BIG OAF! ::Frantically grabs computer and is dragged away:: Remember kids – No disclaimer, no peace. ::To the oafs:: HEY! You ripped my new jeans! Those were $39.99 you jerk!!  
  
Title- Miracles Don't Happen  
  
Author- Mystic Rose formerly known as Joycelene  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Book- Starts off in the summer between the 6th and 7th book, then goes on to go to the 7th book  
  
Teaser- Draco has a secret, one that would eat him alive and devastate those close to him. Ginny has no excitement in her life, no excitement or men in sight. Could this unwilling couple help each other to reach their dreams? Or is it to far-fetched, to be forgot?  
  
Pairings- DM/GW & RW/HG & (slight) HP/GW at the end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
'Up your ziggy with a wa wa brush!' – Odie from 'All I Wanna Do' or 'Strike!'. Great movie, BTW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Chapter 1 – To Charm the Lady  
  
"Hello there Mr. Malfoy. How are you holding up?" A young Muggle doctor questioned, his friendly attitude shining through. I tried my best to manage out a smile.  
  
"I'm fine Dr. Trollings. Have you found a match?" I questioned worriedly, sitting down in the chair across from Dr. Trollings' desk. Dr. Trollings sighed, and sat down in his chair, straightening out his wire- rimmed glasses that covered his blue eyes.  
  
"Well… we're doing the best we can but…" He trailed off. I sighed.  
  
"You haven't found one yet." I finished for him, defeated. The man across from me nodded sadly, running a tanned hand through his light brown hair. "It's hard to find someone that matches, especially since your parents haven't matched and close blood relatives are usually the best. And since you don't have any siblings, and no aunts or uncles or cousins to turn to, you can see why we're having such a hard time. Especially one with such a… unusual match as yours." He finished.  
  
You mean abnormal, don'tcha doc? I thought to myself. Dr. Trollings, along with many other doctors, mentioned how unusual my blood was and how it seemed almost purer than most. But that thought itself was ridiculous to think, if you were a Muggle.  
  
Those of magic folk had always had a different type of blood from Muggles. But purebloods are so much different, they are in another group entirely. Original witches and wizards had magic flowing through their veins (literally) and a tint of blue shining against the light. The blood thinned after awhile, if one of your parents was non-magic. Therefore, people with my type of blood don't walk in everyday. But I wasn't about to tell Dr. Trollings that, however.  
  
I would have gone to a wizard mediwitch if possible (even one that didn't particularly like me, like Madam Pomfrey). But even the wizarding world was not advanced in cases like his own. In fact, they seemed to be behind, so the only person to turn to was part of the race I had scorned for all of my life. How embarrassing.  
  
"How is my condition? Am I getting worse?" I questioned, licking my lips in anticipation. Dr. Trollings rubbed his right forearm.  
  
"Yes, but that is to be expected. Your health isn't dropping that dramatically..." He trailed off.  
  
"… Yet." I added, depressed. Dr. Trollings shook his head.  
  
"If we don't find a match, the best thing for you to do is be optimistic. Patients have said that it slows down the progression. We'll find you a match yet, Draco." Dr. Trollings promised. I gave him a slight smile as I left out the door.  
  
Miracles don't happen Doc, they just don't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How was the doctor, dear?" Mother questioned the moment I had apparated from the doctor's office to the Manor. I shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Fine, I suppose." I answered back, going up the long spiral staircase. Narcissa followed me, her hand on the rail, looking up the stairs.  
  
"Are you getting better?" She hollered above.  
  
"No." I replied and went inside my room so I would be bothered. As much as I love her, she could get awfully annoying at times. I looked over to the cage by the window, which was occupied by a yellow-eyed hawk. I gave the bird a genuine smile. "Hullo there Athena." I cooed, opening the cage and reaching out to pet her. Athena nipped my hand aggressively. I had to withdrawnmy hand, not from pain, but from surprise. "Damn Athena, if you wanted to get out, you could have just said so." I mumbled opening up the window with my uninjured hand.  
  
"Scarwk!" Cried Athena, flying out of the cage and out the window. I sighed, watching Athena fly away, into the sky. I leaned against the window frame, rubbing the back of my neck. Suddenly, I had an odd case of the chills.  
  
"Shit, it's getting cold." I shivered, closing the window abruptly. If only I had looked down below, I would have known that the doctor missed something, that I was worse then he and I thought. On the ground, Mother was sitting on a lawn chair, getting a tan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I approached the train, trying to walk as I normally did, but I found that doing that was difficult. No, my condition wasn't that bad yet, I was just having trouble swallowing what my doctor had told me earlier this week. My health had dropped dramatically, and the progression of my disease had sped up. There was no way to stop it without it coming back again. I had about a year- two years at most- if I didn't get a match. And my chances of getting a match were slim to nothing.  
  
I was wearing a black turtleneck, and black slacks for the train ride to Hogwarts. I've been getting these strange bouts of chills and (occasionally) a fever. I was all around cold, so I rose to the occasion, as usual. People stared at me oddly, in their short shorts and tank tops. I sneered at them as I boarded the train, sitting in my regular compartment, waiting for my 'friends'.  
  
" 'Lo there Draco." Crabbe waved good naturally as he entered our regular compartment. Goyle followed the suit. I forced out a smile.  
  
"Vincent, Gregory." I nodded slightly, acknowledging them.  
  
"What's up with that turtleneck. It's kind of hot, don't you think? (AN: In the 1st book, it said that Ron's robes showed his sneakers on the train ride. I suppose they wear Muggle clothing, that it's universal. That's what I'm supposing. The BIGGEST clue has to be in the 2nd book I believe with Dobby. Lucius Malfoy threw SOCKS at him, so I should think the house elves would know that was clothing. Although, during the 4th book of the tournament, wizards & witches alike were wearing their clothing all wrong- with the exception of Mr. Crouch- so leads one to believe that they wouldn't know what would be fashionable and whatnot. But for the sake of the story, let's say that they wear Muggle clothing under their robes. Wow, this was long… BACK TO THE STORY!)" Goyle questioned. I shrugged.  
  
"Never you mind Gregory, I'm wearing the outfit, not you." I reminded. Goyle looked a bit confused but nodded anyway.  
  
"Right you are, Draco. So, did you get in yet?" Goyle inquired, anticipating my answer. Crabbe was in the same state.  
  
" 'Fraid not." I told them. I waited for the explosion that would make the annual Fourth of July fireworks display seem like a mere child's fire cracker. (AN: I read somewhere that people in Europe celebrate the Fourth of July. For the sake of the story, they do) I was not disappointed, for Goyle and Crabbe were in an outrage.  
  
"But you said you'd get it this summer!" cried Goyle.  
  
"Did your Father say you weren't good enough or something?" Crabbe demanded. I swallowed, shaking my head. Goyle and Crabbe had had their Marks when they were in the beginning of their 6th year. I had tried to stall all year, saying there wasn't an ample opportunity to escape and go home. Crabbe and Goyle, being the blundering idiots they were, bought it. They were idiotic, but not idiotic enough, unfortunately. They made me promise to come back next year with the Mark. They weren't that stupid, and I knew they were going to rebel soon enough, if I didn't get the Mark soon.  
  
"Father wasn't home all summer. Mother isn't a Death Eater, so she doesn't know where the headquarters are." I told them. Crabbe gave a snort of disgust, while Goyle wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Horrible lot, your mother is. No offense to you, Draco." Goyle apologized. Crabbe nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh yes, I have no idea why she didn't get the Mark. She must be the only one in her family not to get it since You-Know-Who rose." Crabbe said (surprisingly) thoughtfully. (AN: BTW, women CAN get the Dark Mark, contrary to what many have said. In the 4th book, when Voldemort was listing off the people that weren't their, he mentioned a couple that went to Azkaban and would be rewarded for their faithfulness. Narcissa wasn't there, but I don't remember if Crabbe and Goyle's mothers were either. Maybe, but for the sake of the story, they were (in the book) and are Death Eaters (in the story).)  
  
"Perhaps she didn't want it." I immediately defended. Mother was too sweet of a lady to do something like that and disgrace her family and friends. With her honey-spun hair and crystal blue eyes, she would have been a good ally with the Dark Side, to seduce those of the Light to their side. But alas, she chose not to be an official part of the Dark Side. She wasn't even on a side. She decided, at the beginning of the battle, to remain neutral as to not lose fellow friends and family that would be on either side. Unfortunately, it didn't work and she lost both friends on either side, causing her to be bitter (to say the least).  
  
"Whatever, Draco. Anyway, when are you going to get your Mark?" Crabbe asked, going back to the original subject on hand. I shrugged uncertainly, looking out the window.  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps during Christmas holidays." I improvised. Goyle shook his head.  
  
"Draco, why would you want to delay something as great as the Dark Mark? After all, you've been waiting for this since you were a 1st year." Goyle reminded.  
  
"I remember back in our 4th year that you took Pansy to the Yule Ball just so you could score points with your Father, with your betrothal and all. You'd think you would already have it by now, if not sooner." Crabbe added. I had nothing to say, so it was fortunate enough that the compartment door opened up to break up the conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." A clear, familiar voice apologized. I looked from the window to the voice. My eyes widened in surprise and, for once, I didn't try to conceal it. There, standing on the compartment doorway, was one sheepishly looking Ginny Weasley. But she didn't… look like Ginny Weasley.  
  
The girl (no, woman sounds about right) in front of me did not have the shoulder length flaming red hair and dozens of freckles all around her face. Or the normally flushed face and big, bright brown eyes. She did, however, have wavy auburn hair that fell to her mid-back, freckles not as noticeable to the eye, eyes not as innocently looking, and a tan that looked wonderful on her slightly flushed face. Whether it was because of the heat or the shocked gazes that fell on her, I didn't know or care at the moment. Her figure and clothing changed enormously as well.  
  
The Weasley family wasn't as poor, with their father's promotion and large pay a few years back. It was enough to tide them over, until he had died. The eldest sons had then supported the family.  
  
She was wearing a loose lavender blouse, with a vanilla white skirt that reached to her mid-thigh. There were two very obvious bumps on her chest were not there last year (as far as I could recall) and curves that made her look (I admit it!) pretty. For a Gryffindor, that is. But even if she was a Gryffindor, the ol' Malfoy charm kicked in automatically. I got up and walked towards her.  
  
"That's quite alright, Miss Weasley. We weren't bothered a'toll by your presence." I charmingly told her and kissed her hand. Her pink cheeks were now a flaming red. "Have you already taken your seat somewhere else?" I questioned. I blanched as I realized at the invitation (more then I usually was for an albino who was sickly pale because of a disease) I had offered her. For once, I had thought with my once silent heart which had muffled my much louder mind.  
  
What's the matter with me? I cried in my mind. I took a quick glance at Crabbe and Goyle. I don't know whether they were still shocked by her new figure or my invitation. I quickly decided that I didn't want to find out.  
  
"Y-yes. I-it was a p-pleasure talking to you, uh…" She stuttered out. She was unsure what to call me now (I could tell), thanks to this encounter.  
  
"Draco, that is my name isn't it?" I smiled. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course. See you a-around… Draco." She finished and left, closing the door. I turned around, to see a still gaping Crabbe and Goyle. Whether they were shocked at how beautiful she looked or how courteous I had acted towards her and the invitation, he wasn't sure. Most likely both.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goyle demanded, recovering first. Crabbe nodded in agreement.  
  
"How could you litterly kiss up to that Gryffindor? Even worse, a Weasley! That's worse then Scar-face, and he's pretty low on our list." Crabbe informed me.  
  
"The word is 'literally', and I have no idea why I did that. But rest assured, that is not going to happen again. Trust me." I told them confidently. Goyle and Crabbe shrugged and began talking about Quidditch. I slowly edged away from the duo, to the far right of the compartment by the window. I lazily gazed out, letting out a long sigh, leaning my head against my right palm, which was pressed up against the window. Goyle and Crabbe of course, took no notice of this and kept on rambling about a recent Quidditch match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Another year, another sorting,' I sighed, as I looked over to the High table. I was seated between Goyle and Crabbe, with Pansy sitting right in front of me, Millicent to her left, Blaise to her right. We were at the far left end of the table, the furthest from Dumbledore. Blaise sighed, batting her eyelashes at me.  
  
"Ohhh Draco! I've just heard word that you were unable to receive you Dark Mark! That's so dreadfully disappointing, I received mine as soon as I arrived home." She proudly announced, lifting up her school robes to show her Dark Mark on her left forearm. She quickly covered it up again. Millicent grinned at me as well.  
  
"Yes, I got it in mid-July, on my birthday of course. It was absolutely the best present I've ever received!" She gushed. Unlike Blaise, she had half a brain and didn't show me her Mark. Pansy, however, bragged nothing about how she received her Mark or when she received it. Or if she even received it at all. Blaise turned to her companion.  
  
"So Pansy, when'd you get your Mark?" She smirked. I raised a thin eyebrow, looking from Pansy to Blaise. All three of the girls changed during the summer (besides receiving the Dark Mark, of course).  
  
Millicent's curly brown hair had grown to her mid-back, and didn't look as tangled or as messy as I had remembered it to be. She had grown breasts, of course, but it was too much for her petite body. Her green eyes were almost always flashing dangerously at others and she always held her head up high, superiority showing. Her legs were still short, arms too long, curves much too sharp and face still as ugly as he remembered, though.  
  
Blaise was, by far, the prettiest Slytherin I'd ever seen, in our year and any other. Slytherins, unfortunately, were known to be not a very attractive bunch, supposedly because they weren't very good and the core grows inside out till your ugly all over. But she, like myself, was also exotic for Slytherins were usually dark haired and tanned.  
  
She had straight blonde hair that was always piled on top of her head sophisticatedly, rain or shine. Her fair skin glowed a rosy shade on her high cheekbones and her pink lips were almost always formed in a smirk. She had a large bosom, but not too large (unlike Millicent) and could flaunt without you noticing. She had curves in all the right places and slims fingers and long fingernails and was by far the tallest of her trio. Her most exotic and prettiest feature, however, were her eyes. They were not an average blue or green, not dark or even an icy gray. No, instead, her eyes were a deep beautiful violet.  
  
Pansy was sometimes called Pug-face Pansy, and for good reason. She was definitely not pretty, yet, not ugly at the same time. She, rather, was plain. She was of average height, with feminine enough curves, long enough legs and arms. Small nor big feet or hands and nice enough cleavage. Her black hair spun in waves to her upper mid-back and her brown eyes had flecks of gray in them. Her nose was too big, smile too wide, and forehead too large. This was the woman he'd marry. I sighed sadly at my misfortune.  
  
"Well Pansy?" Millicent prodded. Pansy tucked back a loose strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing her temple gingerly.  
  
"Please not now guys, I have a headache." She moaned. Blaise sneered.  
  
"Oh please, Pansy. We don't need your silly excuses. Tell the boys what happened over the summer." Blaise ordered. Pansy gritted her teeth, looking over to her friend.  
  
"I said not now, Blaise." She told her, looking away from Blaise. Millicent rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, Pansy. You're such a baby," Turning away from her, she looked to the boys across from her. She smirked. "Pansy over here refused to get the Mark and was disowned from her parents. She's staying with her Mother's 4th cousin Louise who's a squib and her Muggle husband and they're son and daughter, William and Danielle. Her parents figured since she was such a disgrace, she may as well learn from her outcasted relatives." Millicent finished curtly. Pansy glared at her.  
  
"Fuck off, Millicent. I can't believe that you've always been this bitchy." Pansy retorted. Crabbe and Goyle stared at Pansy in shock, as if they were too slow to comprehend that she refused such an honor.  
  
"… Get away from here, Pansy." Crabbe finally ordered. Goyle nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, we don't need some Muggle-loving old coot like you. Leave, you've outwelcomed your invitation." Goyle coldly stated. Pansy stared in shock at her schoolmate. She immediately regained her composure, straightening up and staring daggers into those surrounding her. She tossed her hair back with the back of her hand.  
  
"Fine. If you want to be like that, I don't care. Besides, you never had any class anyway." She sniffed, holding her head up high and left. For once, I sympathized for her, watching her sit isolated by everyone else at the end.  
  
Good for you Pansy, at least you're not a coward, I thought to myself.  
  
"What a freak!" Blaise cried and then proceeded on telling the recent gossip she had read from a recent Teen WiTcH magazine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"… Professor Dumbledore? May I speak to you?" I questioned, at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore good naturally smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy, what do you want to talk about?" Dumbledore questioned. He gestured to his small wooden bowl containing lemon drops. I shook my head, not wanting some Muggle candy.  
  
"Well sir, I have this condition that requires me to see a Muggle doctor once a week-" I began, but Dumbledore raised a hand, stopping me  
  
"Say no more Mr. Malfoy. You're mother has informed me of your… condition." He told me.  
  
I contained myself from crying out loud. Mother, who else have you oh-so- casually informed? he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Of course." Was all I said.  
  
I'm not a freak you know. I'm just dying, dammit! I thought to myself. But I just nodded. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Well, I would also feel better if you checked up with Madam Pomfrey the first day of the week, the day after your appointment. I am responsible for you and I wouldn't want your parents to think that I didn't try to prevent your…" He trailed off, unable to say the word 'death'. I just nodded once more.  
  
"If that's all cleared up, I think I'll be going now." I announced and got up to leave. I was almost out the door, till Dumbledore said something.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this, Draco?" Dumbledore inquired. I gritted my teeth, but then I put on a fake smile as I turned around. I shook my head assuredly.  
  
"No thank you, Professor. I've had enough talk from my parents all summer." I told him. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"OK then, Draco. Good luck. You're a fighter, Draco. Don't give up hope." He urged. With that, I turned around and went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was walking in the hallway, which was totally deserted for some odd reason. I had a free period (Professor Sprout was sick) and I wasted it by spending it roaming the halls (unlike my fellow Slytherins and Gryffindors, who were partying for one reason or another in their respective common rooms). To my surprise, as I turned around the bend, I bumped into someone. A very feminine someone. We fell with an 'oof!' and I got up to immediately help pick up her books. I first looked at her hands.  
  
This is definitely not Pansy or Millicent, I mused to himself, getting up and handing the books to the woman. I nearly dropped them when I realized who it was. Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hello Draco, how are you today?" She asked, obviously in a good mood. I struggled to smile back.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" I inquired. She beamed.  
  
"Wonderful! I finally have some time to work on that Divination homework I forgot to do last night." She beamed. At the silence, she waved farewell. "Well, bye Draco. I'm off to the library. Wonderful talking to you, we must do it again." She said and walked past me, humming with a skip to her walk. I then suddenly remembered why she wasn't in class. We both had Herbology and Potions together (being that Ginny took the Advanced courses and passed, therefore she was put in a grade higher to challenge her). I grinned, knowing that it was a perfect opportunity to turn on the Malfoy charm.  
  
Malfoys always got what they wanted, no matter what.  
  
Always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 'Ey Draco! When you were gone yesterday, Dumbledore announced a formal ball for 6th and 7th years since some are going to leave to fight in the war. It's really different, with the Muggle gowns and tuxes. I've been trying to find you all day, and Professor Snape told me you were in the Medical wing. Why are you in the Medical wing anyway, Draco?" Goyle inquired. Next to him, Crabbe nodded in agreement.  
  
` "Never mind Goyle, it's none of your business." I informed them, smoothing out the cotton sheets. "Crabbe, hand me that glass o'water, will you?" I asked, which was more like an order, and Crabbe handed me the glass of water on the table. "Thank you, Vincent." I thanked and took a long gulp. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, then shrugged. Goyle, being the smarter of the two (although you really couldn't tell), noticed that my white skin had gone much paler.  
  
"Eh? Wow Malfoy, you're pale as a ghost." Goyle declared. My eyes widened, nearly dropping the glass. The only reason I had invited my two blubbering body guards was because I knew (well, thought) that they wouldn't be fast or smart enough to figure out that my skin color wasn't as healthy as it used to be (for an albino, that is). Crabbe, finally catching on, nodded as well.  
  
"Yeah, you look like your sick or something." Crabbe added. He furrowed his brows together. "Is that why you're in the Medical wing?" He questioned.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have prodded them to read all those books! I chided myself. My persistent bugging to read books and seem to have SOME sort of I.Q. (low as it may be) had finally paid off. At the wrong time, of course. Perfect timing, I sighed.  
  
"It's wonderful that you can finally put two and two together, Crabbe. But don't worry, I'll be up and running to annoy those stupid Gryffindors yet. When is the ball?" I quickly changed the subject. Crabbe and Goyle weren't that smart (thank heavens for that! I breathed out a sigh of relief), and forgot about what they were talking about earlier.  
  
"It's on October 19th (AN: This is in 1997 and they just started school recently, remember), a week from today. You need a date, so pretty much everyone's taken now in Slytherin. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a pretty Ravenclaw to ask." Crabbe consoled. "I'm taking Millicent." He proudly stated. Draco fought back a snicker and a look of disgust.  
  
"Who are you taking Goyle?" I questioned. Goyle smiled as well.  
  
"I'm taking Janice Bobblewig, a 6th year." OIraised an eyebrow at that, wondering how the hell he could have gotten a date like her. Janice Bobblewig was by no means the prettiest (that was Blaise's title), but she was considered the Blaise of her year. Her auburn hair brushed her shoulder blades, and had eyes that were icy gray, much like mine. She was well developed for her year and was fairly tall, just as tall as myself, and I was a proud 5'10, thank you very much.  
  
"Lucky you." I said before Madam Pomfrey came bursting in. She looked furious.  
  
"Did you two let loose those pixies? Come on, I'm reporting you to the Headmaster." She told them, grabbing them by the ear and leading them out. I sighed, and brought out the book I was reading before they had arrived. Then, I had a stroke of genius.  
  
Why not ask Ginny? She's pretty, nice, and you do like her, that little voice tauntingly reminded. I inwardly shook my head at that.  
  
She's a Gryffindor and a Weasley. I may as well go with Scar face (AN: BTW – I'm a Harry/Draco fan. I'm sorry to all those who are like me) or Weasel, I shuddered.  
  
Oh please, we all know you like her and she wouldn't be judgmental about… your thing. Ask her, dammit! my inner voice ordered. I inwardly groaned.  
  
Why not? It can't get any crazier now… I thought to myself and tried to figure out a tactic to 'accidentally' bump into her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Chapter 2 – Dance with Me  
  
"Ginny… Ginny, are you listening?" Cecilia demanded, pulling on my robes. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at her, a small smile on my face. Cecilia forgot all about her rage and giggled. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you? The guy who's name you'll never tell me, but you think about him all the time anyway, right?" Cecilia said. I glared at her.  
  
"I do not think about him all the time –" I began, but until Cecilia's gasp, did I realize my mistake.  
  
"So you are thinking about a guy!" This started a new bout of giggles from her. I sighed. Why am I friends with her again? I thought to myself. "Who is he?" She prodded further. I shook my head.  
  
"No way. You know enough." I sniffed, going back to my One Hundred Antidotes book, burying my head in it. I think I was bright red, but you can never tell with the hair and all. She pushed down my book so she was face to face with me.  
  
"Aha! You're red!" She cried. I groaned, trying to bring up my book to cover my face, but this time she stopped me. "Who. Is. It?" She said slowly. I glared.  
  
"I. Won't. Tell. You." I stubbornly replied and brought the book back up when she was off guard. Cecilia sighed and rolled her dark blue eyes, then I heard her footsteps as she left the library. But it's what she said before that was what I remembered.  
  
"You are impossible Virginia Weasley."  
  
Why thank you, I like to think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat silently in the Gryffindor common room, which was (for once) deserted. I was sitting in my favorite chair (the one closest to the fire) leafing through 'Have Fun with Fungi!', considerably bored. All my friends were in Hogsmead and I, being broke as I was, chose not to go. Which pretty much explained why there were no people in Gryffindor tower (with the exception of a few 2nd years who had decided to stay to finish some homework instead of exploring the castle.) I looked into the fire, watching the fire lick the lumber teasingly.  
  
I felt bored, wanting to see the castle so I set my book down on the table and opened the portal to go out. I bumped into a few Ravenclaws who were also studying and some 1st and 2nd year Hufflepuffs. I turned to go back to Gryffindor tower, realizing there was no excitement, but then I bumped into someone, landing on top of him or her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Terribly sorry!" I sputtered out, turning a rather lovely shade of red once more. My eyes were clenched shut, not wanting to see the smirking face in front of me. How did I know that it was he again? You may call it paranoia, but I call it instinct.  
  
"Hullo Virginia. We meet again." He purred. I sighed, wishing it would stop. As if he read my mind, he told me. "You're welcome to get up anytime, you know." I opened my eyes and got up, still flushed. Draco got up, dusting himself off. Draco winked.  
  
"We have got to stop meeting like this. Next time, I want to be on top." He told me. He grinned at me and walked past me. More like strutted, really, but I digress.  
  
Was he… flirting with me? I thought afterwards, in the safety of my dormitory. Surprisingly, I squealed. Draco Malfoy was flirting with me! I giggled and buried my face in my pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, I was incredibly late for Potions class (for once). My Muggle alarm clock (ran by magic, of course) had lost all fuel last night, and hadn't woke me this morning. I had Potions as the second class at 9:30 and I had already missed breakfast and DADA (AN: Breakfast starts it at 8 for half an hour and each class is an hour.) already. I was half an hour late, and as I went to go to the girls' showers (which were not occupied, a perk of waking late), I contemplated whether or not I should go to Potions.  
  
By the time I got out of the shower, freshly changed and in the dungeons, the bell had rung. I groaned at my misfortune, sagging my shoulders as I turned the other way, to History of Magic.  
  
I was then caught in a crowd of 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors that headed me no mind (Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking in the other direction, probably to the Divination and Arithmeticy, respectively). Except for one person, who used to be the last person I'd expected and the last I would wanted to talk to at the moment.  
  
Or first.  
  
I couldn' t tell at the moment. I was too busy trying to think of something to say to him.  
  
"Hello Virginia." He greeted, giving me a familiar smile. I struggled to smile back, nervous.  
  
"Hullo, Draco. What do you have next?" I questioned (to my surprise) quite confidently.  
  
Good, very very good Gin, I thought to myself happily. Draco ran a hand through his once gelled, neat hair. It was much more natural, more normal, and messier. To say the least.  
  
"DADA, how about you?" He questioned me. I shrugged, as we started walking again.  
  
"Uhm, History of Magic. I have no idea why I still take that class, I suppose it's some extra snooze time for me." I giggled. Draco nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I have something for you." He told me. He handed me a long velvet case. I bit my lip, opening it.  
  
"Oh my god… thank you so much, Draco!" I cried, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He turned slightly pink, a nice change from his too pale skin. I gingerly picked it up. It was a silver chain, intertwining with what seemed to be an emerald stem for the flower with a leaf here and there. The flower was in the shape of a lovely red rose with two classic leaves on it as well.  
  
"Your welcome. I thought it would look beautiful on you, and I was right It's been in my family for years… I thought it would be perfect for you." Draco smiled. We stopped talking, just enjoying each other's company. Well, I was staring at my necklace, and he was staring at me, and people were staring at us. We got many looks, some surprised, most were angered (mainly Gryffindor & Slytherin, of course), and even a few thinking it was romantic. All in all, we got a reaction.  
  
Hey this is what I wanted, right? As we passed by a group of 4th year Ravenclaws who started talking in hushed voices after we passed as if they thought we wouldn't have noticed. To get out of the shadow of my brothers, to get the attention of Harry – I choked back a cry as I realized what I was doing. I was using Draco for my own personal gain. I was doing it so subconsciously that I hadn't even noticed up till now. I stopped walking (thankfully it was considerably close to the History of Magic room) and faced Draco. He turned to me, puzzled.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" He asked. I heaved out a long sigh. I turned away from him.  
  
"I haven't been fair to you, Draco. I mean, here you are doing all these nice things me and well – I really haven't uhhhh…" It was quick, I was suddenly at a lost for words. All the sentences I had said before this seemed unreal, and I felt like my tongue was getting larger and larger, like I just ate three of Fred and George's Tong Toffees (AN: I hope I got the name right). Thankfully, Draco supplied for my train of thought.  
  
"I know a way you can make it up to me. Go to the dance with me." He suggested. My eyes widened.  
  
"But I wouldn't be helping you in any way!" I cried. Well look at that, I just found my voice. He nodded.  
  
"Yes it will. It would mean a lot, Ginny. Please, come with me." He pleaded. I suddenly had this thought of a little child in at St. Mongo's, all sick and pale, on the verge of dying. I shook my head, clearing my head of an awful thought such as that.  
  
"Of course Draco. If it means so much to you…" I trailed off. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Well, not really quick, it lasted 30 seconds. My first kiss.  
  
"Thank you." He said above a whisper, and kept on walking. He turned and waved at me, and I waved back. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway and I practically floated into the classroom, my face flushed with excitement. I proudly wore my necklace, showing it off.  
  
For once in my life I was truly happy.  
  
For once in my life I had something that nobody else had.  
  
For once in my life I was in love.  
  
I know what you all must be thinking.  
  
Well, the gist of it anyway.  
  
It probably goes along the lines of 'how do you fall for someone who's just noticed you in the last 2 months?' I have no idea, either. But really, I have been aware of his existence for quite some time now (kind of hard not to). I think I'm rushing into things. I mean, this has been the bane of my family's existence for years. Hell, Ron tried to make him infertile back in his 5th year just so there wouldn't be anymore Malfoy's (they're known for having just one child).  
  
Too bad they could never do that to all of us. But hey, I've always wanted to be an aunt, so I guess it's not all that bad.  
  
I sighed as I plopped on my bed. The ball was in three days… I sat up.  
  
And I had absolutely nothing to wear.  
  
I mean, sure my Father had enough money to not give us as many hand-me- downs and all, but we still weren't rich or anything. And a Muggle gown would be too much money for me. To top it all off, I was going with Draco, the richest kid at Hogwarts.  
  
How fitting, I thought to myself. The irony, Miss Rags and Mister Riches going to the ball together. With families as mortal enemies, to boot! Wow, I have some nerve. I groaned, sitting back down again. Cecilia (known for her horrible timing) took this opportunity to walk in. She raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"What's the matter, Gin? Did Mystery Man not ask you?" She teased, sitting right next to me. I moaned once more, covering my face with my hands.  
  
"Yes, that's the problem!" I cried, uncovering my face. She scratched her head, messing her blonde locks up slightly.  
  
"Uhhhhh – how?" She questioned. I sighed, sitting back up.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone who I'm going with?" I asked solemnly. She squealed quietly, knowing that it was going to be good. I sighed, remembering my best friend's reputation for being, well, a big mouth. "I mean it, 'Lia, I want it to be… well, a surprise. This is big. I mean, huge. Humongo dongo alakazam!" I cried, doing all the hand motions. Cecilia just rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Fine fine, just tell me already." She promised. I shook my head. I know I'm going to regret this, I thought to myself.  
  
"I… I'm going with Draco. Draco Malfoy." I accented his last name (although she already knew who I was talking about – there's only one Draco at Hogwarts.) She gasped, a manicured hand flew to her mouth. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement and slight sadness. Draco was a Slytherin yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't be on Hogwarts Hottest (he was number 2, Harry's always in number 1 of every single issue of Teen WiTcH.) She then shook her head, rubbing her forearm.  
  
"Never thought that Draco Malfoy would be off the marker." She said (what seemed to be) sadly. My faced flushed immediately.  
  
"He is not off the market, OK? He's just… taken for this event, and this event only." I told her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suuuuuuure. You say that now, but wait, just wait he'll ask you out for some rendezvous on Saturday when we go to Hogsmead. Just wait." She told me confidently. And I did wait.  
  
It never came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was waiting in Potions class for him to ask me to go somewhere in Hogsmead on Friday, the next day. I even sat with the Slytherins, just so I was closer to him. But he just smiled at me, gave me a kiss on my cheek and asked me how my day was going for Potions class. For Herbology he sat next to me and was sweet as usual, chatting up a storm (for once) and wasn't his usual pale skin, but was rather flushed as we worked on trying to identify the fungi.  
  
It was odd, seeing him like this, since the day before he had been silent and tired, just waving without the energy he was showing today. He ate more then he did yesterday, but that really wasn't saying anything. I noticed that he never ate more then one plate, if he finished it at all. It scared me, yes, but I didn't dare to acknowledge it, knowing how weak he seemed. But since he was in good spirits, I figured it would be alright to ask him.  
  
"… And I found this really nice tuxedo for half price, can you believe that? I'm trying to find a nice enough flower that compliments your hair, it's not very easy, not knowing what dress you're wearing and all but I figure I'll settle with a nice exotic, neutral color. I mean, there's some pretty nice black roses in Green house 2 and I hope none of the other boys have taken them al-" My beloved (I think I have enough rights to call him that, don't you think?) was cut off by an impatient me.  
  
"That's sweet, Draco. Can I ask you something?" I questioned. He nodded. I then continued. "We-ll… I was sort of wondering why you've been acting this way." He looked confused at that. "I mean, one day you're all active and flushed and talking all the time and eating. Next, you look like you put the 'bino' in albino and look as if you haven't eaten in days and I'd even go as far to say you would be withdrawing yourself." I concluded. He went from red to pale to red to pale again in 5 seconds flat.  
  
"I – I just don't feel well, my health isn't that good." He told me. I widened my eyes, and he caught this and amended for that. "But I'm getting better, don't worry." He assured me. He gave me a smile. "Doctor says I might fully recover, too. If they find a cure." He added as an afterthought. I was about to add my two cents in, but Professor Sprout told us to hand in our charts to receive our grades for the term. Draco handed it in, and we began walking back to the castle. I knew that Draco was uncomfortable with the topic, so I just dropped it.  
  
"So, are you going to come with me to Hogsmead to get a gown?" I inquired. He looked somewhat guilty at that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Virginia. I can't, I have something to do. I'll be there for the ball, promise. Besides, I want it to be a surprise." he grinned and took off to the right, to Transfiguration, while I took left for Charms. Sometimes I didn't understand that man… But there were times when it seemed like I knew him inside and out. I shook my head amusedly. It kept me on my toes, that's for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What to get, what to get, what to get… I chanted to myself. Seamra's Seams was packed, full of 6th years and 7th years trying to find a gown for the ball (which was tomorrow). Draco, as I expected, was not there today and I sighed sadly. Then, I saw it (AN: This is a gown I wanted, but couldn't have because of two things: #1 – Price, #2 – The size was too big)  
  
It was beautiful, it was a deep red (that amazingly went well with my hair) with black spaghetti straps. On the top were tiny black crystals that scattered all over the top part. The top part then wrapped around the torso then was one with the second part of the dress, which flew out in a darker red wave. I practically ran toward it, barely containing my excitement. I saw that it was exactly my size and the price was in my budget. Barely, but it was.  
  
I walked toward the register, but I then bumped into someone.  
  
Klutz, I thought to myself, picking her things up then mine. I stared into the dark brown orbs of my friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione! Haven't seen you around in forever, how are you?" I questioned. She grinned.  
  
"I'm great, working in the Order of the Phoenix with Harry and Ron is great. We're a lot closer, now. You're going to the ball too? Ron asked me, poor Harry has no one to go with. Ron and Harry were sort of hoping that you would go with him, but I guess not." She told me.  
  
So, I'm the 'safe' one just in case one of you don't have a date, is it? Well, I do, thank you very much, I thought to myself angrily.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Is he still going though?" I questioned. I knew I shouldn't be bad at Hermione, but Harry was minced meat, and my brother would wish he never had a baby sister. She nodded.  
  
"Yes… I have to be going, have to meet Lavender and Parvati at Colossal Cosmetics in 10 minutes. They're going to give me a make over since my hair takes forever and all and then they'll get a make over themselves. Lavender is going with Seamus and Parvati was asked by Dean." She told me, waggled her fingers at me and left. I moved in the direction I was going, and I happily paid for my gown.  
  
I went straight to the castle after that, not wanting to take any risks to mess up my perfectly new dress. I narrowly avoided Slytherins and a group of Hufflepuffs I distinctly remember seeing somewhere before and got to the castle, safe and sound.  
  
Physically, that is. Mentally, I was a wreck, I kept on thinking on how Draco was doing and if he was OK and all about his 'condition' or whatever. I felt somewhat bad for not telling Hermione I was going with Draco. I mean, I knew that even if I told Harry and Ron before hand they would be pissed, but Hermione would have understood. But now, I had no opportunity to tell her, and I just had to wait and hope that she wouldn't be disappointed in my not telling her.  
  
"That's beautiful Ginny!" breathed Cecilia. Cecilia and I were the only 6th year Gryffindor girls, making us instant friends, of course. She was in her gown once more, and I then took the opportunity to finally look at it. It had nothing holding it up and was a deep emerald color. It hugged her body and twisted around her legs, then flared out, the bottom pleated. She had emerald green spike heels and her hair was done up with some of it in a ponytail, the rest down. On her neck, was a classic (but sophisticated) strand of pearls.  
  
"Thanks, 'Lia. But since you've been wearing it so much, people are probably used to your gown now. No surprise at the ball." I reminded her. She shrugged, sitting next to me.  
  
"Oh well, too bad for me." She told me.  
  
"Who's taking you to the ball?" I inquired. She beamed, and then winked at me.  
  
"Trevor Guldaw, he's a 7th year Hufflepuff." She proudly stated. Trevor Guldaw was a sandy haired Irishmen with green eyes and a nice build. He was prefect, Hufflepuff captain and Beater, and was going to work for the Ministry as soon as he graduated. I nodded.  
  
"Good choice." I complimented and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please! Between Trevor Guldaw and Draco Malfoy, guess who's the better? I had to tell you who he was." She reminded me.  
  
"Hey, I could of known! You just told me without me telling you. And Draco isn't better, he's equal to Trevor." I sniffed, lying through my teeth. I hadn't known Trevor Guldaw existed and I probably wouldn't remember the next day. I'm not being mean or anything, I just am a bit forgetful. Cecilia shook her head.  
  
"You know it, I know it, the whole entire school knows it. Well," She added afterwards, thinking about it. "the ones who know he's alive, at least." I gritted my teeth, turning away from her to look at my dress. She sighed, as if talking to a child and apologized. "OK, you win Ginny. You didn't say you didn't know who he was or anything." I said nothing at this, smoothing out the material. "And that I am a bit jealous, OK? I mean, if you're best friend is going out with #2, you can't help but feel bad, especially if your guy is not even in the running." She informed me. I turned around, a half smile on my face.  
  
"So now I'm your best friend? Funny, 2 hours ago you were swearing my existence." I told her, putting a finger to my chin to seem thoughtful. She laughed, hitting me with one of my pillows.  
  
"That's because you stole my new shoes I got last weekend!" She defended, whacking me with the pillow again. I immediately grabbed the other one and smacked her back.  
  
"OK, that extra hit was unneeded!" I cried and we got into this huge pillow fight which resulted in my having to iron out my dress, having to sow up the rip in Cecilia's dress, and having to clean up the flurry of pillows on the floor and air. Which I did later, of course, after having a good long laugh with my now official best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't come. I gritted my teeth, waiting by the Fat Lady's portrait at she tried to console me.  
  
"There there dear, don't fret. You were probably too good for that Malfoy boy anyway." She told me. After an hour of waiting, I gave in and told her who it was so she could help me search for him the once crowded halls. Now it was deserted, with the exception of myself.  
  
I was in my red dress and red two-inch heels I had borrowed from Cecilia. My hair was down, and I had Cecilia use a curling iron (which was powered by magic) on my hair for over an hour. I wore very little make-up, silver eye shadow, lip-gloss, and even a little blush (which I really didn't need, but Cecilia insisted on it). I had my nails done yesterday by Parvati, a bright red, the classic color. I wore no jewelry except for the necklace Draco had given me.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here." I optimistically said as to assure her, but sounded more like I wanted to assure myself. I waited another 5 minutes. I looked to the Fat Lady. "What time is it?" I questioned. Portraits have this really good sense of time, which I never could have. And my Muggle watch was broken for the moment, and it really wouldn't have gone well with the dress.  
  
"Oh dear, it's 8:39." She told me sadly. The ball started at 6 and it was to end at midnight. I sighed, shaking my head, fighting the tears in my eyes. He stood me up… I should have known… I thought to myself, wiping a stray tear from my eye. "There there dear… There'll be other balls." She reminded me. I shook my head.  
  
"But this one is so important… Draco is so important… I… Forget, you're right. I'm heading in. Thank you Fat Lady, for everything." I thanked. She waved her hand, indicating that it was no big deal.  
  
"It was nothing dear." She told me, and opened the portrait hole. I stepped in and walked up to my dorm room. I took off my dress, took off my heels and put them on Cecilia's bed. I went into the bathroom and gave my face a good, vigorous wash. I stared at myself in the mirror.  
  
"This is all you'll ever be, Ginny. You were so stupid on thinking otherwise." I chided myself, looking at my old pajamas, my worn out slippers. I walked back into the common room, to pick up the book I left on there five days ago. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw that it was still on the table. I couldn't buy another replacement book for Herbology, since I spent so much money on that stupid dress. I was about to pick it up, when someone else picked it up for me.  
  
" 'Have Fun With Fungi!'… I never knew you were so into Herbology as to read the book after class." A familiar voice drawled. I looked up, and I glared at what I saw. There, in front of me, was the smiling (fashionably) late Draco Malfoy. He was holding my corsage in one hand, my book in the other. I quickly snatched my book and turned to go back up to my dorm room. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that things over in the Medical wing just took so damn long and I tried to change and get here as fast as I possibly could and-" he explained, but I whipped around sharply. I was pissed, and I finally had someone to bitch to.  
  
"Draco, that's fun and dandy but I don't care. You can go there and fuck yourself for all I care." I snapped. He was taken aback, but he knew I had every right to act the way I was. I looked down and realized I still had my necklace on. I took it off, and dropped it to the floor. "Go ahead and give it to the next poor sap who believes that your gaga over them." I stormed off, angrily. Draco was determined, and grabbed my forearm. I was shocked at how eerily cool about it all. "Let go, Draco." I quietly ordered. I think he was shocked to because he let go.  
  
"I know your mad (I snorted at this) about it, but I wanna say I'm sorry. Here," he handed me the necklace. "you dropped this." He said, and left. I was shocked, and was about to go back to run after him, but I bit back the urge.  
  
"You aren't going to win me that easily, Draco Malfoy. You have to learn a few new dance steps if you wanna tango with me." I said to the air. I think he heard me because the next day, I awoke to find at least a hundred red roses in my dorm room. Well, it really wasn't the roses, it was more of what his single note said.  
  
Let's dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Ginny, your friend Cecilia told me that there were dozens of red roses for you! Do you know who they're from?" Hermione asked me the morning I found the roses all over the place. It was one of the days when the trio was at Hogwarts. Hermione sat by me, while Harry sat across from me, Ron across from her. I faked innocence and shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." I replied.  
  
"I wish someone would give me flowers." She said, then looked in my brother's direction out of the corner of her eye. Harry and nudged Ron in the ribs playfully.  
  
"That's your cue, man." He said good naturally. Ron flushed and I sighed as the couple leaned in for a kiss. I looked away, shaking my head, Harry doing the same. I rolled my eyes and he nodded in agreement. I was sick of love, and wasn't afraid to show it. Hermione however, wasn't quite aware of that little tidbit.  
  
"So, I didn't see you at the ball Ginny." She remarked as soon as they're snog session was over. Well, you really couldn't call it a snog, more like an endless kiss that kept going on and on and on… I looked down at my eggs, picking at them.  
  
"Well, uh… He was a no-show." I embarrassingly told them. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Should have gone with Harry." He told me. Harry flushed slightly and Hermione glared at her boyfriend.  
  
"No, I was quite fine-" Harry began, but I quickly cut him off.  
  
"What do you think I am, Ron? Some sort of 'safe date' or something? Some girl that you can ask 'just in case'? Ron, I'm a human being that, God forbid, is actually somewhat attractive! Dammit Ron, I am NOT YOUR CHARITY CASE! You aren't 'doing me a favor', understand!" I was yelling now, and all attention was on me. I was standing up, my hands clutching the table. Harry and Ron were staring at me with wide eyes, and Hermione was trying to console me. Cecilia, who was to my left, tried to pull me down to sit.  
  
"Gin, please sit down." Hermione pleaded. Cecilia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, you're making a scene." She hissed. I shook my head, but didn't yell at them. I wasn't mad at them or Harry for that matter. I was mad at Ron for making me seem like I would be a baby forever.  
  
"I'm sick of this Ron! If you think your protecting me from the world by doing this, you're not. News flash, I'm not a scrawny 11-year-old who had no idea what she was doing! I was, I'll admit it, grateful for your help but I've learned, Ron." His eyes were blank, as if he was not able to conceive what I was trying to say. I shook my head, giving up. "Forget it Ron, I'm out of here." I said. With that, I walked out of the Great Hall. I think I gave the teachers' heart attacks. But what sent them into early graves is Draco running after me.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" I heard as Draco caught up to me as I reached to open the doors to leave. He opened it and gestured that I go first.  
  
"Ladies first." He said and I smiled. He smiled back as we walked out of there, eyes staring and all.  
  
Draco and I walked in silence as we walked aimlessly through the halls. He looked to me, smiling still.  
  
"That was really brave, what you did earlier." He told me. I smiled back.  
  
"Thanks. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing you know." I cheekily told him. Draco was pale yesterday, now he looked much livelier.  
  
"I could understand why Ron did what he did." He informed me after awhile. I raised an eyebrow at him. "If I had a sister as pretty as you, I would be overprotective too." He winked at me. I giggled, nudging him teasingly in his left forearm. I thought I saw him wince slightly, but I suppose it was my imagination.  
  
"Flirt." I accused. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, as we turned around the bend.  
  
"Thank you, I like to think so." He grinned to me. I put my arm around his waist. I just realized how tall Draco was. He was at least a head taller then I, almost as tall as Harry and Ron who were 5'11 and 6'2, respectively. I leaned into him, being bitten by the love bug once more. I looked at his hand, which was to my left. There was a bruise forming on his wrist. I stopped immediately to examine it.  
  
"Draco, how the hell did this happen?" I cried indignantly. He withdrew his hand.  
  
"It's nothing." He hurriedly concealed it. "So, where do you wanna go?" He questioned. I grinned, thinking about Fred and George's map.  
  
"C'mon," I told him. I ran, pulling him with me. I don't know why, but I had the strangest feeling I was tiring him, but I shook my head at the notion. Draco was an athlete, why would he get tired so easily? I reasoned. When we finally reached the gargoyle, Draco looked worn out, and seemed like he couldn't move a muscle. I widened my eyes, realizing that my instincts were right. "I'm sorry, Draco!" I apologized.  
  
"It's… OK, Ginny. Just… walk next… time." he panted out. I nodded as we moved past the gargoyle and went into the streets of Hogsmead. Draco looked in wonder. I think I heard him mumble something like 'so that's how he did it' or some other nonsense. I pulled him into the Three Broomsticks. It was nearly deserted, but with a few wizards talking at the far end. We went up and requested two butterbeers and sat down to talk. Draco still didn't seem to recover from our run.  
  
"Draco, are you OK?" I questioned. He laced his hand with mine.  
  
"Gin… I'll tell you later. It's best you don't know now. It'll spoil… everything." He told me. I shrugged and we began talking about how his studying for N.E.W.T.'s were going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked back through the passageway in silence. I wanted to ask him what he was going to tell me, but I didn't know whether or not it would be wise. I finally summoned up the nerve to question him.  
  
"Draco... about that thing you were going to –" I was cut off by Draco's lips on mine. I forgot what I was about to say. It was (if not more) sweeter then the last. His lips were warm, and just as perfect as I had remembered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his hands around my waist. It lasted into a heavy snog session. When we finally pulled away, I told him what I've been dying to say since I realized it. "I love you Draco." I confidently declared, my voice much softer then I thought it would be. His gray orbs had fear flashing in his eyes, and he pulled back from me.  
  
"W-what?" He whispered back. He was stepping away from me. I bit my lower lip. Did I do the right thing?  
  
"I-I said I loved you Draco." I repeated, this time much louder. He shook his head, looking away from me. I almost thought I saw tears in his eyes. But my imagination had been running rampant lately, so I passed it off as nothing.  
  
"You shouldn't… you can't." He pleaded, his voice cracking. His whole body was shaking, putting his head in his hands. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off. He whipped around, and I saw that he really was crying. There was a pink ring around his eyes, his face was red. I've never seen a man cry in my life. Never. I wrapped my arms around him. He was a lot thinner, I could wrap my arms around him totally and overlap my hands.  
  
"Why not?" I inquired as quietly as I could. What he told me then would change my life forever.  
  
"I'm sick, Ginny. Real sick. The sickest you could possibly be without being dead." He told me. I was in denial and shook my head.  
  
"No don't worry, you'll get better. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some antidote for pneumonia or bronchitis or whatever you have." I tried to convince him. But deep in my heart, I knew that it was much, much more then that. He gave me one of those smiles, one of those smiles I fell in love with.  
  
"I'm dying, baby."  
  
Draco had leukemia, he had known since the middle of his 3rd year.  
  
I was in shock, I could barely move. It was utterly silent with the exception of a few of Draco's hiccups. I noticed that Draco's sleeve was wet, and that I myself was crying. I let out a few sobs, this wasn't possible. It wasn't. He was so young, too young to be on his deathbed. He had his whole life ahead of him… It wasn't possible… It couldn't be…  
  
"Maybe it's a mistake." I offered, trying to remain as optimistic as ever. Draco let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Oh how I wish, Ginny." He replied. He hugged me tighter to him. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Never," I vowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Chapter 3 – Hold Me Close  
  
Ginny spent as much time as possible with Draco, much to the dismay of Harry and Ron. Harry was still in shock while Ron was in denial. Hermione tried to support the relationship as long as she could, until the final decision took place. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how that went.  
  
His House, also, rejected Draco,, his 'friends' ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist. It really wasn't because of his disease (the gossip had spread like wildfire, in the next three hours, everyone in the school knew of their relationship as well), but of the woman he had fallen for. Everyone knows that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't associate, Malfoys and Weasley's most of all. Therefore, Draco ended up sitting with Pansy at the end of the table for every meal or Ginny, who also sat at the end. Things were changing, but not for the best.  
  
"Draco? You seem awfully quiet today." She noted, sitting across from him. They were at The Malt Vault, the ice cream shop. They were sharing a banana split, but Draco really didn't have much of an appetite these days. He sighed, mixing the melted ice cream.  
  
"It's nothing, sweet. I'm just… not all that hungry anymore." He let out a sigh. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Sweetie, you need to keep your strength up." She reminded. Draco shook his head.  
  
"There's no point. You were there when Madam Pomfrey diagnosed me. It's been speeding up, I'm going to die in a few months." He said, depressed. Ginny clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from flowing and keeping her anger in check. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Both crying and trying not to get mad.  
  
"Dammit Draco, stop being such a fucking pessimist. You aren't making it easier on the rest of us. Now eat." She ordered. Draco, not wanting her to see her any madder, started eating.  
  
"Hey… this isn't bad." Draco commented, and began to eat more. Ginny smacked her forehead and started laughing. Draco joined in, and they leaned in for a sweet, sticky kiss.  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She smiled. Draco winked.  
  
"I know, I'm just so lovable, aren't I?" Draco joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're ruining the moment." Ginny noted. Draco gave her a sugary kiss on the cheek.  
  
"But I am, aren't I?" He inquired. Ginny smirked. She then took a slice of the banana, since the ice cream had already melted.  
  
"Depends on your talking to, really." She replied nonchalantly. Draco swatted her on her shoulder. Ginny gave him a look of pure innocence.  
  
"Ginnnnnnnnn-yyyyyy!" He whined, exaggerating each syllable.  
  
"What?"  
  
On the other side of The Malt Vault by the shadows, a quartet of nasty looking Slytherins was glowering at them.  
  
"Look at them, all lovey dovey and all." Snorted the first figure, an ugly girl. The second and third figures nodded.  
  
"Ugh, look! They're kissin' 'gain!" Moaned the third figure. The fourth figure glared.  
  
"Quiet Crabbe, they'll hear you." She hissed. She was obviously the brain of the group. She continued. "I can't believe Drakie poo would sink so low to fall for a Gryffindor, a Weasley no less." The second figure nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm with Blaise, I think Draco's really fallen for her. I don't think it's some sort of spell or trying to hex the Golden trio or anything. Draco's gone over her, of his own free will." The third figure sympathetically remarked. The second figure shook his head.  
  
"Goyle, I can't believe it. I still say he has some sort of trick up of his sleeve. I mean, it'll be the end of the world when Draco Malfoy doesn't have a scheme, right?" The second figure questioned hopefully. The first and fourth figure glared at the couple, who was now leaving. The third figure looked away scornfully, while the second one didn't notice.  
  
"Well, call the Daily Prophet, because the Apocalypse has finally come." The fourth figure replied, watching the couple walk out the streets of Hogsmead though the glass windows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, what can I do for you?" Ginny pleaded, kneeling by Draco's bed. Draco now needed to be hospitalized permanently, much to his chagrin. He had Muggle tubes and wires and all sorts of contraptions to check his heartbeat, his IV fluid, etc.  
  
He was so pale, the palest she had ever seen on him ever with a tint of gray in his cheeks. His blonde hair, once bright and sleek, now seemed lifeless and became the color of pale straw. His body was frail, his bones protruding out and there were more bruises on his skin that were more visible, but not much bigger.  
  
Ginny held his hand gently, caressing it. Draco gave her a slight, but very noticeable smile.  
  
"Oh Ginny… It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you." Draco replied. Ginny gripped the white hospital sheets angrily.  
  
"Draco, what do you mean?!?" She demanded. "You're dying for Christ's sake! As happy I am that you're finally thinking of others other then yourself, you can't right now! You're only going to speed up the disease longer, Draco! Forget about me, think of what you need." Ginny ranted. All the while, that stupid smile remained on Draco's face.  
  
"I can't have what I want." He said finally. Ginny's ears perked up at this.  
  
"What is it, honey?" She replied, equally soft. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you. It'll only get you sad." Draco resisted. "It's just a silly dream I had, when I was stronger. When I had a chance of living." Ginny got angry at this.  
  
"You still do! If this makes you happy, tell me what it is!" She ordered. She was crying from all the stress of it all, pent up emotion boiling up inside.  
  
"I can't!" He cried, tears also running down his cheeks. Ginny gritted her teeth.  
  
"TELL ME!" She was shouting now. There were also other people in the Medical Wing, but right now she didn't care. She cared only for what Draco wanted right now.  
  
"I CAN'T ASK YOU TO MARRY ME, ALRIGHT?" Draco yelled back. His voice was hoarse from all that shouting, and red from a mixture of anger and sadness. Ginny gasped. Draco threw her a velvet box and she barely caught it, she was off guard. "There, happy? Take the fucking ring and go, Ginny. I can't deal with you now." Draco bitterly ordered.  
  
Well, she thought optimistically. At least I brought some excitement and hey, I'm engaged. She opened the velvet box nervously. She gasped. It was the most gorgeous silver ring with a sapphire the shape of an arrow, with a peridot as the arrow shooting through it. (AN: OK, I've always thought that Draco had his birthday on August 1st, a day after Harry's. Remember – I'm a Draco/Harry fan; I have no idea when Ginny is born, I just picked the first gemstone that came to my head. Heh, ain't that funny! I have the peridot (I was born on August 14th… not 13th, phew!) my brother and Father have the sapphire (my dad was born the 17th of September, my brother the 30th… Mother was born the 3rd of October. Hey, we have all our birthdays clumped together. Except my sister, hers is January 17th, lol. She was always the oddball of our weird family). OK, back to the fic) There was a short message in cursive script.  
  
Virginia Anastasia Weasley + Draco Edward Malfoy = 4EVER  
  
How'd he know my middle name? was all Ginny was thinking of. She looked to Draco. He didn't seem mad any more, he seemed to be anxious to see her reaction. Ginny handed the box back to him. Draco's eyes widened in shock, rejection, sadness and anger.  
  
"Well, are you going to propose are aren't you?" Ginny grinned. Draco relaxed.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Draco questioned. Ginny pouted.  
  
"Not until you propose. I've been dreaming of this for years, you know." Ginny informed him. Draco shook his head amusedly.  
  
"Virgina, I know we haven't known each other for long, but it seems like forever. I know I haven't said it, but you know that really do care for you. I love you, Ginny." He took a breath after this. Whether it was his nervousness or his sickness, Ginny wasn't sure. "Will you marry me?" He breathed out. Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Draco winced but slipped the ring on her fourth left finger.  
  
"I love you Draco." She declared. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god! Look at that rock!" Squealed Cecilia. Ginny blushed, hiding her hand bashfully behind her back. They were at the library and Cecilia had requested the book Ginny finished reading. She was to her left, and her engagement ring just happened to catch the sun's rays exactly.  
  
"It's nothing, really…" Ginny countered. Cecilia grabbed Ginny's arm forcefully to examine the ring. "Cecilia!" Cried Ginny.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Madam Pince hushed, a few yards away. Ginny blushed and Cecilia shrugged. After examining the ring, her mouth formed into a small 'o'.  
  
"Is this real?" Cecilia gasped out. Ginny shrugged, deciding to play innocent. Cecilia smacked herself with her free hand on the forehead. "Well duh, of course it's real. It is an engagement ring, after all." Cecilia said, mostly to herself then to Ginny. It then hit her. She was engaged… To a Malfoy. Draco isn't bad, mind you, but marrying Draco was probably the last person she'd ever expect to even consider.  
  
Well, third to last, we musn't forget Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy? Oh lemme guess – Draco Malfoy." Cecilia guessed. Ginny nodded. "Wow, lucky you, he's loaded." Cecilia noted. Ginny glared at her venomously.  
  
"I'm not marrying him because he's rich y'know. I do love him, truth be told. Besides, I doubt he'll be as rich when he marries me, his parents are probably going to disinherit him or cut off his funds." Ginny informed her nonchalantly. Cecilia cringed.  
  
"Yeouch, that sucks. And all those kids you two are gonna have…" She shook her head. "That's gonna be mur-der." Cecilia clicked her tongue. Ginny blanched.  
  
"What do you mean, 'all those kids'? Draco and I talked about it after he proposed and decided we'll have one child, two at the very most." Ginny told her. Cecilia was about to say why, when it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh… It's because of his illness, isn't it?" Cecilia solemnly questioned, although it was more of a statement then an actual question. Ginny nodded slightly, looking down at her DADA book. "I don't mean to be nosy… but what if he wasn't sick? Would you have more children?" Cecilia inquired. Ginny shrugged. She remained quiet and Cecilia took the hint and didn't ask any more questions.  
  
I don't even know if I'd even be with Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco… How are you, babe?" Ginny questioned softly. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his knuckles gingerly. Draco looked so sickly, just lying there, but he looked so happy to see here.  
  
"I'm breathing, aren't I? How are you holding up?" He questioned, sitting up.  
  
"I'm alright… I've told my parents about our engagement." Ginny told him, vague. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And…?" Draco coaxed her to continue. Ginny looked kind of guilty, with her lips puckered up and moved to the left side of her face, eyes looking down ever so slightly.  
  
"And they… took it just as I thought they would." Ginny finished. Draco sighed.  
  
"You're disowned, aren't you?" Draco sadly questioned. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, but I may as well have been." Ginny then changed the subject. "Did you tell your parents?"  
  
"Well… Yes, I did. They sort of… well, the disowned me." Draco rushed out. Ginny gasped, rubbing his knuckles a bit harder. Draco flinched, but Ginny took no notice.  
  
"You're kidding! You're parents actually… they actually…" Ginny didn't dare to say the last word. Draco shrugged, as if it were nothing big.  
  
"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Draco said to Ginny.  
  
"They went off the deep end when Bill got his ear pierced and that tattoo of his. I thought they'd cut him out of the will for sure… You're parents must of went ballistic!" Ginny cried. Draco looked down, finding a sudden interest in the pattern of the blankets (which were a stale white).  
  
"I, uh, wouldn't know." Draco mumbled.  
  
"You… did tell them in person, right?" Ginny said hopefully. Draco looked even lower, if that was even possible.  
  
"Wow, I never realized how white these things were… Hey, my skin matches with the sheets!" He laughed, trying to change the subject. Ginny groaned, her shoulders sagging.  
  
"Oh Draco…" Ginny sighed disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin. I just… couldn't. How are we ever going to pay for the wedding?" Draco remembered. Ginny rubbed her temples.  
  
"Oh bloody shit… You're disowned, I was poor to begin with, and we have no one to turn to. Except…" Ginny got that glint in her eyes. Draco realized immediately who she was referring to. He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"No way in hell am I asking that person. No bloody way, no bloody how. I am never going to ask-  
  
Potter." Draco gruffly greeted. Harry was dragged in by Ginny after her 'brilliant' idea, but had no clue what was happening.  
  
"Why am I here, Ginny?" Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, looking at Draco venomously. Draco snarled.  
  
"I'm not happy about this either. The only reason I'm tolerating you is because Virginia told me that we need you to pay for our –" Draco was cut off by Ginny quickly placing her mouth on his. Ginny pulled away quickly, wanting to get to the point.  
  
"Draco, that isn't the politest way to ask him." Ginny reprimanded, taking her regular seat on her spot on his bed. To Harry she said, "What Draco was trying to say," she shot him a look at this, Draco of course feigned innocence.  
  
"What?" He blinked his eyes once for good measure. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"What he was trying to say is that… We're in some financial trouble, see? Well, you know that us Weasleys haven't been the richest people on the block," At this, Draco snorted. Ginny pretended to be hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I meant the rest of your relatives." Ginny then sniffed. "And your parents." Ginny wiped a fake tear from her eye. "And your brothers." She pretended to stifle down a sob. "Including Ron." He finished. She beamed at him, kissing him on the cheek. While she was kissing him, Harry mouthed 'whipped' to Draco. Draco then mouthed the word 'virgin' to him, even though he had no idea whether or not he really was one. He probably was because that immediately shut him up.  
  
"Anyway, Draco's been… in financial trouble, too. His parents are kind of mad at him so they're not allowing him any more money. For good." she added. She then gave him one of her infamous, sweet, I-need-something smile. "We were kind of wondering if you would pay for our wedding." She grinned.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
He blinked again.  
  
And another time.  
  
It didn't seem to be registering in his mind, so she repeated it again.  
  
"Could you please pay for our wedding, Harry? It's not going to be all that extravagant really," Draco gasped at this, pulling on her sleeve.  
  
"Ginny…" He whined. She went on.  
  
"And could you do this for me? You do owe me one, heh heh." Ginny reminded sheepishly. Harry's eyes were clouded, unseeing. His eyes finally unfogged, and he was gapping at the couple doing a wonderful imitation of a fish.  
  
"You're… you're engaged?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married…" Ginny chanted, in a sing-song voice to herself. Draco and her had decided to get married in a few weeks, before Draco got too weak to stand up for such a long period of time. It was Christmas vacation, the Christmas eve, to be exact.  
  
The wedding was taking place at the Great Hall, since it was the only place that could accustom so many people on such short notice. Ginny's family could take up one-quarter of the Great Hall alone, and the whole entire school was going as well.  
  
Her dress was an ivory white and hugged her body in all the right places. There were a few sparkles that covered the dress, and it was held up by one thick strip of material on her left shoulder (AN: I actually saw a dress like this… So it isn't mine).  
  
Her hair was done up neat bun, with a few tendrils falling on her face. She didn't wear too much make up at all, really. She had a thin layer of gold eyeshadow on her eyelid with some mascara and pink lipstick. She wore white high heals as well, making her regret that they chose to have the wedding in such a big place.  
  
Cecilia then stepped inside, a smile on her face. She was wearing a dress similar to Ginny's only it was lavender with a darker purple strip on the edges. She, of course, was the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids had similar dresses, only without the darker purple.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Have you figured out what those four little somethings are gonna be?" She grinned, mischief in her voice. She was referring to that old wives' tale, how to ensure a good marriage. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I've got the new part, my dress. You loaned me these shoes, which, no offense, I hate. I'm wearing my necklace, it's been in Draco's family for generations and all so… All I need is something blue." She groaned. Cecilia giggled.  
  
"No offense Gin, but with your red hair, and those green leaves on your necklace, and that white gown, you look like a regular Christmas tree." She declared, trying to hold back a snicker. "A blue would only mess it up… you have a theme goin' on, you know? Besides, it's kind of cute, being that it's Christmas and all." Cecilia reminded her. Ginny stomped her foot and Cecilia winced at the thought of her poor heals taking the impact.  
  
"But I want this marriage to work dammit! We're going to find something blue, even if it does clash!" Ginny cried, determined. Cecilia thought it over for a minute. She must of something because her eyes lit up. I mean, literally lit up (Billy Roberts, a fellow 6th year in Slytherin had poured some Lite Up in her drink this morning).  
  
"I got it!" She cried, and pulled Ginny over to her vanity. She forced her to sit down and began shuffling through her make up. When she finally found what she was looking for, she held it up proudly. "Light blue eyeshadow!"  
  
"Uhhh, I already have eyeshadow on, 'Lia-" Ginny was quieted by Cecilia.  
  
"Hush you, just watch. Well, wait, then watch." Cecilia told her. Ginny instinctively closed her eyes and waited. She felt brushes, and wiping, and rubbing for the next 5 minutes. She began to feel scared, that Cecilia had somehow mucked up her make up.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, a mirror already in front of her. On top of the gold eyeshadow was an even smaller sliver of blue on there. It was not all that noticeable really, so her make up really didn't look ruined.  
  
"Wow, thanks so much Cecilia!" Ginny hugged her. Cecilia grinned, flashing her a peace sign.  
  
"No problemo, kiddo." She replied. She heard the music, and picked up her dress. "Show time." She said. She hugged her one last time. "Next time I hug you, you'll be a married woman." She stated, fake tears prickling from her eyes.  
  
"Shut up you… now go, we're late as it is!" Ginny ordered, pushing her forward. Cecilia rolled her eyes as they got to the entrance of the Hall. Everyone was in one of two rows. In front was Hermione looking very uncomfortable as Goyle as her partner. In back of them was her favorite cousin Lorraine looking miserable with Crabbe. In front of Ginny was Cecilia with, surprisingly enough, Harry. Ginny felt it would only be right for Harry to be the Best Man, being that he paid for it all. Besides, there wasn't anybody he could actually think of to do that.  
  
The music started, and Hermione and Goyle went first, walking somewhat quickly to get it over with. A minute or two later, Lorraine and Crabbe joined them, a few feet away by the altar. Cecilia and Harry followed them, taking their respective places. The music then changed, the wedding march was now playing.  
  
She walked slow, so terribly slow, grinning from ear to ear. Her mother was crying, her father should have been walking her down the aisle. But alas, he had died a few months ago, never to even know of her daughter's relationship with a man who had the surname of a family who he despised. When she finally reached the altar, she took Draco's pale, offered hand.  
  
The priest, oddly enough, was none other than Professor Dumbledore. He grinned at them, eyes twinkling as he opened the book.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness Virginia Anastasia Malfoy and Draco Edward Malfoy in holy matrimony. If there are any who think that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. That doesn't include any people with the surname Weasley." He added as an afterthought, watching the hands go down.  
  
"Oh man, Professor." Sighed a voice from behind them that could be either Fred or George. Dumbledore winked at them.  
  
"Now now, George, such hostility! Anyways… Where was I? Oh yes, the rings." Dumbledore remembered. Harry handed Draco the rings. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley have decided to make they're own vows." Dumbledore announced. "You first Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Ginny held hands once more.  
  
"I know I haven't acted the best towards you Ginny. Hell, I really haven't even acted anything toward you. I know that… my illness has really worn you down and I thank you for being there for me and actually being here with me today. I love you so much, Gin, I just hope that the last few months and maybe a year together can help make up for the last 6 years not together and all the time we will never have." Draco declared, and slipped onto her finger a simple gold band.  
  
"Draco, I know that you must be thinking that I'm only doing this for you and a lot of people are probably thinking the same thing. I'm not, I mean, that's a reason and all, but I'm not really. I need to do this for myself, to prove that all this time we've had meant something, that it's actually reality. Draco, I do love you, even when you'll leave me, I still will and I'll always remember you." Ginny was now crying as she slipped the ring onto Draco's finger. Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And Draco swept her up and did just that. Over the crying and hoots of joy, Dumbledore cried, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" The crowd cheered even more.  
  
When Ginny and Draco stopped kissing they looked at each other.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. You've helped me achieve something I never thought would happen." Ginny told him, giving him another kiss.  
  
I now firmly believe, Draco thought, that miracles do happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue: What Next?  
  
Ginny sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. The mortgage, bills, insurance… It was too much. She wished that Draco were still here, once more. Ever since Draco had died, everything seemed to go downhill. She may even have gone into depression if it weren't for one thing.  
  
Odette.  
  
Odette was her only child, and it was going to stay that way. She reminded her so much of Draco, personality wise and looks wise. She had her Father's straight platinum locks and icy gray eyes. The shape and size of her eyebrows to her pointed chin was practically the female version of Draco. She was petite and tall, even taking after Draco in sports (she was a Keeper on her team).  
  
She was crafty and had inherited the 'Malfoy smirk'. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Her ambition amazed her, and she wondered if this was truly her child. After all, it didn't seem like she passed down anything in the slightest.  
  
Draco's parents were incredibly angered at the announcement of their son's engagement to a Weasley, but once they found out she was carrying the Malfoy heir, she practically lived in luxury. Although Draco had married 'the wrong sort', it was still a child and they were willing to support it so they could have someone to in the family to inherit the fortune. They weren't as mad at Ginny as they were before because of the simple fact that Ginny was a pureblood. So practically all was forgiven, considering that she was an actually attractive pureblood (which cancelled out Pansy and Millicent) and not a whore or anything (unlike Blaise, who had one child and had three abortions and has another child on the way). So, in their eyes, they had won more then they had lost, really.  
  
They also made it a weekly habit to have the duo visit for dinner every Friday (AN: That's from Gilmore Girls). This little get together was finally a regular visit when Odette was about 6 years old, 2 years ago. Why they bothered to invite her, Ginny had no clue.  
  
Today, of course, was a Friday and Odette was trying to find a nice enough dress. The first time she had gone to her grandparents' Manor, she was wearing her dirty Muggle jeans and a green shirt since she had just gotten home from Quidditch practice. Needless to say, Narcissa was appalled and Lucius made it clear that she shouldn't wear such clothing when the visit them.  
  
"Mum, I need a dress, could I borrow one of yours?" Shouted Odette from her room upstairs. Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing that it was just an excuse just to put on her jewelry and spray on some perfume and such.  
  
"All right!" Ginny replied. She smiled and added, "Just don't use up all of my Jasmine oil, OK?" Ginny swore she heard Odette cry 'eep!' and shatter something. She hoped that it wasn't the Jasmine oil, which had cost her a Galleon an ounce.  
  
"Oops, sorry Mom! It was the Jasmine oil." Odette meekly told her as she went down the stairs. Ginny groaned.  
  
There goes 6 Galleons down the drain, Ginny sighed. She looked over to Odette, who was trying to hide unsuccessfully.  
  
"That's coming out of your allowance, Odie. I mean it this time, that Jasmine oil cost 6 Galleons." Ginny told her. Odette groaned.  
  
"I won't have money for months!" Odette protested. Ginny glared.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have been trying that on. You know that, know go on, scoot. You have to change in," Ginny then looked to the Grandfather clock a few feet away. "About 10 minutes or so." She shrugged nonchalantly. Odette's eyes widened.  
  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Odette whined, trying to brush her hair, brush her teeth, and find a dress all at once. Ginny smiled faintly. Pay back time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why hello there Odette!" Narcissa greeted once they had gone into the family room. Odette beamed and kissed her Grandmother on the cheek.  
  
"Hullo Grandmother, Grandfather." She waved, shaking her Grandfather's hand. Lucius didn't believe in such things such as 'affection' and a handshake is the closest you could get to any sign of affection. Narcissa waved slightly to Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ginny, how are you today?" Narcissa inquired. Ginny gave her a fake smile. This happened every single week, she could even time it.  
  
"I'm wonderful, how are you?" Ginny would ask. Then Narcissa would go,  
  
"Oh splendid, splendid. Why don't we go into the dinner hall?" And that's pretty much all they would say to them. But today was different, oddly enough. For once, Ginny didn't say that she felt wonderful and didn't ask how Narcissa was. Nope, she needed a change.  
  
"Well, I went out with Harry and he proposed to me." Ginny said. Narcissa's eyes widened and Lucius gritted his teeth.  
  
"Th-that's nice dear. Wh-why don't we all g-go to the dinner hall?" Narcissa's usual cool composture was gone. Lucius looked furious at this. Odette looked absolutely shocked, but she was probably giddy at the same time. She had always wanted a father.  
  
They walked into the dinner hall, Ginny pleasantly smiling as usual. Narcissa was leading the way, and looking at Ginny at the corner of her eye. Lucius didn't bother to be discreet, he glared at her back the whole time. Odette just looked worriedly from her grandparents to her Mother. They took their regular seats, and a house elf brought in the food.  
  
It was steak, corn, mashed potatoes, beans, turkey, and Yorkshire pudding for dessert. Two jugs of pumpkin juice were present, and each filled their goblet with such. They ate in near silence, with the exception of the munching of the food. Narcissa was the one to break the silence.  
  
"So, have you and Harry dated long?" She questioned, truly curious. Ginny shrugged, chewing thoughtfully on her turkey.  
  
"A few dates here and there. I don't know why he proposed, I never thought we were that serious." Ginny informed them. Odette thought she heard sighs of relief come from her Grandmother and that Grandfather wasn't as tense as before. But she figured it was all in her imagination.  
  
"So you said no." Narcissa logically supplied. Ginny shook her head, Narcissa once more widening her eyes and Lucius began glaring at her once more.  
  
"I said I had to think about it. I don't know if I really want to get married again. I did – no, I do love Draco still. It seems that if I marry Harry it kind of means Draco was never there, that he and I were never together. I would feel like I would be betraying him." Ginny said. Narcissa seemed to be brightening with every word she said, knowing that Ginny would most likely turn down the offer. But Lucius just stared, and it began to frighten Odette. After all, she loved her Mother and really didn't want her Grandfather doing anything… dangerous.  
  
"Oh yes, one would think that. After all, the anniversary of his death is drawing closer." Narcissa reminded. Odette inwardly shuddered. She hated that time of year. Everyone was weepy eyed and depressed, her Mother wouldn't go shopping with her, it was a mess. All for someone she never knew.  
  
"Must we visit his grave this year?" Odette piped up. Everyone then stared at her. Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp, Ginny dropped her fork, and Lucius' glare to Ginny was turned to disbelief to Odette.  
  
"W-what sweetie?" Ginny choked out. Odette rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have a game on the annual visitation thing. I can't go." She explained. She looked over to her grandparets. Narcissa looked like she was going to faint, she looked so very pale. Much like the last pictures of her Father she had seen. Her Grandfather was the opposite, however. Lucius looked enraged, his face was slowly turning red, he was baring his teeth, and Odette hoped that it wasn't smoke that was coming out of his ears.  
  
"What?" Hissed out Lucius, the first thing he had said this evening. It sounded strangely calm, with an edge of horror and sadness to it. The horror she could get, what she did was rather disrespectful. But sadness was a foreign emotion to Lucius, almost nonexistent. Almost everyone had said her Father despised her Grandfather, and the feeling was mutual. So why the sadness? Odette was about to find out.  
  
"Lucius, calm down." Narcissa pleaded, color finally returning to her cheeks. Lucius whipped out his wand.  
  
"Shut up, woman." Lucius replied coldly. He looked to Odette, advancing toward her. She had never seen her Grandfather so angry, in all her life. Narcissa was mouthing something to her Mother, but she couldn't tell. Ginny nodded and ran towards her. She dragged her hand, while Narcissa tried to hold him off.  
  
"What did Grandmother say?" Questioned Odette. Ginny was looking in back of her. Narcissa held him up for 10 minutes, and he was slowly catching up to him. Ginny looked forward.  
  
"Tell you later." She said, pumping her legs faster. She held her wand high in the air as soon as she left the Manor doors. A bus flew in, landing a few feet away from them. "Oh thank god, there musn't be a lot of people." She panted out. She looked back once more. Lucius was only a foot or two away, and it would only be enough time before he got them. She pulled Odette as the Knight Bus doors opened and they climbed in. "CLOSE IT!" She hollered. Tim, the bus driver, closed it quickly, with Lucius pounding on the glass doors.  
  
"Where do ya wanna go?" Tim questioned, still looking at a furious Lucius. Ginny gulped.  
  
"How about 143 Pelivere Drive, over in London." Ginny replied. If anyone could help them, Harry could. Tim nodded and they were off. Ginny sat on one of the beds, looking at her legs, touching them gingerly. They were sore, and she could barely move.  
  
"Oh Mum," Odette whispered. "What did Grandmother say?" She questioned again. Ginny smiled.  
  
"'Run'." She simply stated.  
  
"Why was Grandfather so mad?" Odette inquired. Ginny licked her lips.  
  
"I think it was because… he thought you didn't appreciate your heritage. You saying you didn't want to visit your Father's grave meant he doesn't mean anything to you." Ginny tried to explain. Odette raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's cos he doesn't." She stated. Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"Baby, you just have to learn that your Father… he wasn't the best man. But I loved him, baby, I really did. I felt like, you were rejecting him and you were also rejecting me, too. Because Draco and I were a team, a couple, we made our decisions together. I wish," She looked at the stars, looking at the full moon. "I wish your Father hadn't died. But one of the reasons we got together was because he felt as if he didn't have all the time in the world. He wanted to be happy when he died, and he was, he really was. I guess if I took away all the sadness of it all, I would take away all the joy.  
  
"Draco was a good man at heart baby, no matter what anybody says. He was sweet and romantic and… well, he was perfect for me. Your father worked so hard on trying to get better, it almost got him worse. W-Would you like to visit his grave before we go to Harry's?" Ginny questioned. Odette nodded.  
  
"OK, why not?" Ginny looked over to Tim.  
  
"Could we please stop by Salazar Graveyard before we go over to London?" She hollered. Tim nodded.  
  
"Sure, we're right over it." He answered and they descended. They got off the bus and began walking toward the grave. It was peaceful and tranquil in the graveyard and was perfect for a graveyard. When they finally got there, Odette looked to the grave.  
  
"I dunno if I wanna marry Harry." Ginny told her, doubtfully. She knew how much Odette would of looked forward to spending more time with her favorite uncle. Odette gave her a half-smile.  
  
"That's OK, Mum. You do whatever's best. It is, after all, your life, not mine." Odette reminded. Ginny rolled her eyes, shoving her a bit. Odette shoved her back. They left and went back on the bus once more. A gentle breeze blew by, almost singing a song from long ago in a voice Ginny would always remember.  
  
I remember when love would solve it all  
  
That you would always catch me if I would fall  
  
I was searchin' high and low, no one I could see  
  
It was then a fell, no one to capture me  
  
CHORUS  
  
We were wrong, yet we were right  
  
In that one simple night  
  
We proved that blind faith was not that bad  
  
That we were happy with what we had  
  
If I had a choice between the joy and sorrow  
  
And picked joy, there'd be no morrow  
  
I would have it always be the same  
  
And take it as it came  
  
CHORUS  
  
I loved you without regret  
  
Our time together I'd never forget  
  
Life would not be as sweet without you  
  
And I hope you loved me too  
  
  
  
Draco Edward Malfoy  
  
August 1st, 1980 – May 12th, 1997  
  
Companion, Husband, Son, and Friend  
  
'Some Might Have Said My Illness Caused Only Pain…  
  
But It Brought Me My Only Joy'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think? The epilogue was crappy after Lucius' chase, but it made, sense, didn't it? … Yeah, it didn't make sense to be either. But it's 11:54 PM on June 25th and I'm tired! Best I could do at the time ::yawn::. The wedding part sucked like hell, no doubt bout that. The rest of it really wasn't that bad. Really.  
  
Da Nile isn't only a river in Egypt, as they say. LOL, OK, I'm gonna go now. I need sleeeeeep – although I DID take a nap earlier. That song belongs to me, I made it up in 10 minutes and it's called 'Joy and Sorrow' ^_^. After me, of course (the Joy part ~_~). Anyway, I have a question to ask when you Review (notice I say 'WHEN' not 'IF'): Can any of you guys suck your toes? Weird question, yes, but I'm known for asking weird questions.  
  
Wanna explanation?  
  
Yeah, I figured you would.  
  
Well, I was thinking one day, my sister was sitting a few feet away, watching T.V. I was playing The Sims, getting pissed at my sister's people. There were 4 people, see? Kinky was living with Stud, Kira was living with Ken. Somehow, Kira ended up marrying STUD whereas Kinky ended up marrying KEN. And Kinky and Ken can't have kids (don't ask me, I dunno why either). Kira and Stud – Ok, there IS A POINT TO THIS, just wait – decide to have a baby (who's named Kitty… It's my sister's people, after all). She grows up, bladdy bladdy blah and answers the phone one day. They ask if she wants to adopt a baby and she says yes so she's a Mom! Y- eahhhh – the guy's white (Kinky and Kira are Asian and are practically twins but didn't start off with the same outfit while Ken and Stud are twins who started off with the same outfit. Oh yeah, they're also white) whileas the other two kids (they had a boy after the second kid, the 3rd kid's names Aaron, I forgot the second kid's name) are Asian. Anyways, I was looking at pictures, and I looked over to Aaron and the 2nd kid's picture when they were born. I was thinking 'hey, babies can suck their toes!' and I thought about if I could suck MY toes. I'm a 12-year old turning 13 in 2 months, mind you, but I tried anyway. Amazingly, I did it and I asked my sister if she could do it. She called me gross and said to get my foot away from her (which was weird since a few hours ago she was pretending to lick my 1st grade picture I was using for this frame and rubbed it on her belly. Needless to say I'm trying to find a replacement). So there's where it came from. Well, I think, I'm not sure – DON'T THROW TOMATOES! They're weird shaped ::shudder::. OK, that's it – I'm done. Remember  
  
'Can you suck your toes?'  
  
is the questioned of the day ^_^.  
  
::Starts using a nail file to get through the bars, finally succeeding after 1 year:: YAHOO! I'M FREE! ::Jumps up and lands on a red line that SO wasn't there a minute ago:: H-hey! That isn't fair! I DEMAND AN ATTORNEY! ::Same guys as last time come up and drag her to another cell:: You cannot keep this from the public! I demand my one phone call! Hey, are you listening? You better be! I DON'T WANNA GO BAAAAAAAACK! ::To the audience:: Bail me out guys… You gotta!! I'm gonna go insane! ::Guy closest to her raises an eyebrow and says 'I thought you already were insane':: ::Glares at him:: OK – I'll go even MORE insane! ::Turns to Guy:: Happy? ::Guy nods:: Men. ::Second Guy nudges her in ribs:: MEANIE WEANIE!  
  
… I'll escape yet!!  
  
… Oh no, there they are!!  
  
… Remember me, remember me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
… Ewww, my socks smell.  
  
Peace, love, and one piece of 100-piece Marvel comics' Spiderman Jigsaw puzzle,  
  
Joycelene  
  
BTW – I just remembered! The line from the story is from 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks THE BOOK. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I'll probably buy it on July 9th, when it comes out ^_~. A few more days… OK – I REALLY NEED TO GO NOW, bai bai!! 


End file.
